Hot One shots
by SVU-tentations
Summary: These are one shots based on songs. Rated M for a reason. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review. If you would like to request a song title, do not hesitate to ask.


**Law and order SVU**

One Shots _ based on songs (the first may appear as a songfic)

**Partition- Beyoncé**

The entire SVU squad went to a karaoke bar to celebrate the win of a big case. This was a total stress reliever to Olivia, since Brian decided to join them. It has been at least an hour and Olivia was feeling a bit tipsy. So she sat, watched, and cheered for everyone who had the guts to get on stage and sing while the love of her life was sitting next to her. She saw Amanda coming towards her.

"Come on Liv" She pleaded. "Everyone else has gone up there. We all know you can sing."

Amanda began to softly tug on Liv to get up. She finally gave in. "Ok…Ok I'll go up there."

Little did Olivia know, the song had already been picked out by Amanda. So it was an extreme surprise when the music started playing. She mouthed _'I'm going to get you' _to Amanda. The song was _Partition _by Beyoncé. Liv slowly started singing.

**Driver, roll the partition please?**

**Driver, roll up the partition please?**

She started to walk off the stage, slightly swaying her hips.

**I don't need you seeing 'yonce on her knees**

**It took 45 minutes to get all dressed up**

**And we ain't even gone to make it to the club.**

She walked seductively over to Brian and started to dance dangerously close to him.

**Got my mascara running,**

**Red lipstick smudged.**

**Ohh, he so horny **

**Yeah he want to-**

Instead of saying _'fuck'_ she kissed him instead. After she did this the crowd started cheering and whistling loudly. She stepped back and turned around to where her ass was rubbing on his groin. She continued singing.

**He popped all my buttons**

**And he ripped my blouse-**

She took off her jacket and threw it towards Amanda.

**He Monica Lewinsky-d all on my gown**

Liv started to grind into Brian- hard. She turned around and ran her hand from his face, over the apparent bulge in his pants, to his knee. She used it for stability while she hopped in his lap and started to gyrate. Brian was at a complete loss. He had never seen Liv act this way in public. But he wasn't complaining. He leaned forward and growled huskily in her ear.

**Whoa there daddy, daddy didn't bring the towel**

**Oh baby, baby we better slow it down**

**Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up**

**And we ain't even gone make it to this club**

She leaned forward and whispered into Brian's ear with the mic still in her hand

**Take all of me**

**I just want to be the girl you like **

**The kind of girl you like**

**Take all of me**

**I just want to be the girl you like**

**The kind of girl you like**

**Is right here with me**

She let Amanda sing the next part. Her focus was on how to help Brian with his '_situation_'. They started to kiss hungrily. Brian's tongue begged for entrance. Olivia slightly parted her lips, but Brian took the chance. His tongue ravished the inside of her mouth; exploring all of it over, and over again. Liv heard the French singing in the song. She broke the kiss and got off of his lap and walked towards Amanda. She grabbed her arm and pulled her into a friendly kiss. Her eyes never left Brian's. She watched him squirm in his seat; the rest of the squad watched her in utter shock. Fin yelled "Look at baby girl!" She and Amanda giggled. She gave Amanda a hug and walked back to Brian. Amanda was not sure of what had happened but she was guessing it had something to do with Brian. So she thought nothing of it.

"_Do you suppose we call a cab or order a car for us?" _Olivia whispered in his ear.

Brian wasn't even able to talk after what he had just witnessed. He grabbed her hand and led them outside and hailed a cab. Once inside the cab, he showed no mercy to her lips. He broke the kiss only to breathe. He kissed down her neck and stopped at her sensitive spot- right below her ear. She softly moaned. His hand roamed her sides, and eventually gripped her ass; Liv squealed.

"_Liv what are you trying to do to me?"_ he questioned

Liv licked her lips. Before she responded she realized that they were at her apartment, so she paid the driver and left the cab. Brian practically ran after her and jumped in the elevator. The elevator doors haven't even closed before Brian had her pinned to the wall with her hands above her head.

"_Liv, I never thought you would tease me so much in public." "You…Should…Do it…more…often."_ Brian managed to say through the chaste of kisses he stole from her. His hand slid down to her breast, and gently squeezed, earning a moan from her. Olivia's response was _"Well, you shouldn't be sexy all the time."_ When the elevator dinged they both sprinted to her door.

They began to fiercely kiss, sending sparks through the both of them. They push themselves through the door. Brian closed the door with his foot. He pressed Olivia into him were there were no gaps between them. She pulled back and looked at him deviously.

"_What?"_ Brian asked

"_Judging by the bulge in your pants, I don't think we are going to make it to the room." _

Brian slid his hand down her pants and gently rubbed past her mound to her slit. He began stroking her full length, feeling how wet she really was. _"Oh, Bri!"_ She moaned. He slid his out of her lace panties to show her his glistening fingers.

"_Well, judging by your flowing river, I don't think you want to make it to the room." _He said this with a shit eating grin on his face.

He dipped down capturing her lips, and never wanting to let go. Liv started to unbutton his shirt, while he worked on taking off hers. She pushed the shirt off of his shoulders. She broke the kiss and started to kiss down his neck. She started to suck on his nipple "_Fuck liv" _he said breathlessly. Brian reached behind her to unclasp her bra with one flick of his wrist. Brian stared at her voluptuous breast with awe. Liv asked "_Do you see something you like detective?" _

At that moment Brian kissed her and picked her up. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He carried her to the table, never breaking the kiss. Liv moaned after feeling the cold table on her ass. The vibrations from her moaning sent him over the edge. He worked frantically to take off her pants. He ripped of the thin piece of garment Liv was calling her panties. He spread her legs and started to leave of trail of kisses on her inner thigh.

"_Bri, I need you."_ Olivia desperately pleaded as she felt Brian's breath hovering over her heated core. He grinned as he slowly licked the full length of her. She grabbed his hair and gently caressed his scalp. He quickened his pace, causing Olivia to arch her back incredibly high_. "Oh, Fuck"_ Liv started to buck her hips against his face. Her moans increased into slight screams. Brian felt her tense around his tongue. As she was about to come, he replaced his tongue with his throbbing dick. He only had to thrust into her once, and her walls clamped down on him. Her screams of ecstasy were sure to be heard down the halls of her apartment complex. He patiently waited for come down from her heights. Was she was adjusted to his size, she didn't hesitate to move. His first thrusts were slow and tender. The christening of their table lasted for an hour.

Brian picked up Olivia, and carried her to their room. She softly moaned as he slipped out of her. Now they just lay there staring at each other-speechless. After the natural silence Liv decided it was time to say something. _"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't think I will be able to walk tomorrow."_ He chuckled and said, _"I'm just glad we mad it here, or the cab driver would have seen quite a view tonight."_

"_How many times have I told you I love you today Bri?"_

"_I lost count after the mind-blowing sex we just had."_

"_Well, I Love You! And that's number one."_


End file.
